Run
by brittnw15
Summary: Moth leaned down towards Nelcara, her body fragile and broken as she laid upon the bed. He didn't have much time. "Run", he commanded into her ear, hoping she could hear him. If the Gods were good he might find her again. A year ago, running from the Thalmor had never been on their minds. Granted, then Moth was still just a soldier and Nelcara a farmer. Maybe if they hadn't met...
1. Chapter 1

**The final scene for this story popped into my head while I was writing Stay and I couldn't resist at least attempting it. You do not need to read that story to understand this one. The only thing similar between them is the main characters Moth and Nelcara. However, their personalities have been slightly altered due to this story taking place about 10 years before the other one. (I.e Moth's more temperamental and Nelcara's more brazen) This story will be multiple chapters, not sure how many yet. Probably close to twenty. We'll see. Oh and Moth is 31 and Nelcara is 18 at the start of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nelcara kicked at the rocks underneath her feat as they went down the road. There was nothing else to do. She had given up trying to follow the conversation of the soldiers in front of her. Not that she really wanted to talk to them. She didn't like the way the short dark haired one, what was his name? Wraim? Something like that. Anyways, she didn't like the way he looked at her. He looked like a wolf that hadn't eaten in weeks. The other one never even bothered to look her way, as if she wasn't even a person.

Nelcara stuck her foot out, in preparation to kick the next stone in front of her, but apparently missed her step. Instead, she found herself stepping on the hem of her dress and falling face forward toward the dirt. She let out a yelp and threw her arms forward, ready to catch herself, when one of them was forcefully pulled back by a rough hand, along with the rest of her body. She turned to see the soldier behind her. The orc stood her up before letting go of the firm grasp on her arm.

"Thank you…um, I never caught your name…" He had never actually said it. In fact, he hadn't said anything since they had taken her into custody. She had tried to talk to him a couple of times but all she ever got was a grunt or a scowl, which seemed to be permanently seared into his face. They were almost equal in height, herself only being two inches shorter. So, he couldn't glare down at her as she was sure he wanted to. Instead, he just stared at her long and hard for several moments before he finally answered, "Moth" in a deep gruff voice.

* * *

Moth should have known better than to have answered the girl. She had mostly been quite during the last few hours. Now she wouldn't shut up. She was rambling about…something. He wasn't paying attention. That much should have been obvious. But maybe she just liked the sound of her own voice. He would have much rather have been at the encampment. He had work to do, weapons to fix. Instead, he had been sent out on this escort mission. But he was a soldier. He didn't argue with a command.

"Enough girl" he finally growled, hoping to silence her. The sound startled her into submission for a moment, but only just.

"My name is Nelcara and I am not a child." She huffed with an aggravated glare. He gave her a look over. She was almost as tall as he was, with long jet black hair, big green eyes, golden skin and as his eyes travelled down he noticed…oh yes, that was a woman's body.

"You walk like a toddler." She was constantly tripping over her own feet or bumping into something. It was surprising that she didn't manage to hurt herself. He'd seen more coordination in chickens after their heads had been cut off. Two more days. Just two more days he reminded himself.

* * *

It was late when they finally stopped to camp, well past sunset. Nelcara gazed past the fire that had been set up, thinking of home. She wondered how her parents were doing. They were probably worried sick out of their minds back in Rorikstead. Her mother's face when they had finally pulled her away had been heartbreaking. She prayed to Talos that her older brother Torbis wouldn't do anything stupid. All this trouble….all this grief…for what? They wouldn't even tell her. She had asked. She had asked so many times on the road but they wouldn't answer. They claimed they didn't know. Nelcara was at a lost. She had run so many scenarios in her head, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. She didn't even know where they were going. She thought that question was fruitless as well and didn't even bother with it.

"You know, it's quite a shame that they didn't have a better fitting dress for you out on that farm?" Wraim commented as he stoked the fire. The look on his face said otherwise. Nelcara turned her head away, avoiding his gaze, as she wrapped the blanket she had been given around herself.

"Try to keep it in your pants for a few days" the other soldier, Halnir she had learned his name was, said. He laughed as though it was a joke. "Don't flatter yourself too much" Halnir said turning to her, "he'd sleep with anything that moved." Great, she sighed to herself. How was she supposed to sleep now? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Moth shaking his head. He was taking a whetstone to his sword, sharpening the edge. She looked towards him to say something, anything to get her mind on something else. But then he motioned for her. He cocked his head to the side, telling her to move near him. Not willing to find out what would happen if she disobeyed, she gathered her blanket and walked around the fire. She took a seat in the dirt, a foot or two away from him. Unsure what to do she sat there a little longer, hesitating before actually laying down.

"Go on to sleep girl. No one's gonna bother you" he said without even looking up from what he was doing. His tone wasn't gruff this time. It wasn't friendly either but still. His words had been strangely comforting and had allowed her to find the will to lay down and close her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sat across from him, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin settled on top of her knees. "How long does it take to get supplies?" she sighed in obvious boredom. Is that what she thought they were still doing? She was more dense than Halnir if she believed that load of shit. It was a three day trip. Who the hell stops for supplies? Wriam and Halnir had left hours ago to go to a nearby brothel. And he was left to guard the girl, not that it took much effort. If he didn't think he'd get trouble for it, he would have run his sword through the both of them for disobeying orders. But from them it was to be expected.

"How naïve are you girl?"

"What?" she asked confused, finally looking towards him.

"They're fucking whores not getting equipment." He explained bluntly.

Her face turned red as she looked down. She could claim to be grown all she wanted but if she was going to blush at the word 'whore' she was still a child. "Oh…." He heard her mumble before her head shook back with laughter. Gods, what was wrong with her? "Well, that does make more sense doesn't it?" she laughed. "By the nine I'm stupid" she muttered trying to wipe the grin off her face. He felt the slight smile start to creep up on his face. Damn girl was starting to grow on him.

* * *

Nelcara saw the edges of his mouth twitch and turn into a slight smirk. Was that a smile? Hmm…she'd have to remember that.

"Did you not want a whore?" she asked. He shook his head. "I thought all of your kind loved them?"

His expression turned dark as he glared down at her from where he was sitting. "True orcs don't mess with whores." He growled.

True orcs? What was he going on about? She had simply meant…oh..oh wait.. "No, no….I meant men. All men love….oh nevermind." Embarrassing herself again she turned to look toward the fire.

"Not all men, girl. Some prefer honor."

Oh, was he actually trying to keep a conversation going? So much growth in the span of two days. Nelcara couldn't say why but see felt something akin to friendship with the man. Although that made no sense. Maybe it was just her need to latch on to something positive in really bad situations.

"I'm not a…" she began. "A child" he finished for her. "As you say…Nelcara" he gritted through his teeth, as if trying to mock her. Never mind, she took back that friend thing. She looked up at his face, his eyes were so harsh and vacant. When they ripped her away from her family, she remembered how those eyes just stared and watched. No compassion. No sympathy. Just because he was the nicest of the three soldiers didn't mean he was any better. She'd have to remind herself of that.

* * *

Moth awoke to the sound of Wriam's screams. In a matter of seconds he had jumped to his feet to see the scene before him. The sleeve of Wriam's armor had been engulfed in flames. What had that idiot done?

"You mage bitch!" Wraim wailed as he tried to smother the flames with his sheet. That turned Moth's attention to the girl. She was huddled up on the ground, the blanket still wrapped around her, with a horrified expression on her face. She had caused that? Was that why the Thalmor wanted her? No, she had to be more than simply a mage to get their attention.

Her eyes were still wide and her voice shaky as she spoke, "I-I didn't mean to. You s-scared me."

There was no telling what the bastard had tried to do. "Probably deserved it. Go back to sleep."

"No, that….that _thing_ needs to be punished." Wraim demanded as he extinguished the last of the flames. Moth had never understood Nords' hatred of mages. To him they were no worse than a man with a sword.

"That _thing_ has a name." Moth stepped forward, peering down at the man. The bastard never could follow orders and his patience was drawing ever thinner. They had orders to bring her in unharmed and he'd be damned if someone stopped him from following through with it.

"Wha's goin' on?" Halnir slurred as he dragged his still drunken ass over. And here's this idiot, Moth thought to himself. He was about to command everyone to lay theirs heads down, or else lose one. It was clear these two were of no use. He wasn't even sure why they had been sent on this escort mission. Though, if he had to bet coin he'd say it was to get them out of everyone else's hair.

While Wraim started cursing and whining to Halnir about how he got his arm singed, Moth walked over to the girl.

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't mean to. I swear!" she immediately defended. He just shrugged. Made no difference to him if she had. Wraim did something to deserve it, he knew that much. She nervously fumbled with the edges of her blanket for a few moments before looking back at him. It seemed like she was going to say something, but her eyes grew wide again.

"I….I think there's something in that bush" she pointed behind Wraim.

Moth turned to look. With all of Wraim's damn bickering he hadn't heard. Before he could warn him, it was already too late. The wolf had sunk its teeth into Wriam's throat, viciously ripping out chunks of flesh. It had sprung from the bush like some damned demon. No real warning. Maybe if Wraim hadn't made so much _fucking_ noise…

* * *

Moth drew his sword and pushed his way past Halnir, who was being a bumbling idiot at this point.

Nelcara watched as Moth moved toward the grizzly scene, with what looked like anger in his eyes. No, irritation. This whole ordeal was nothing but an annoyance to him. He gave a hard kick to the animal's ribcage, knocking it off Wraim. Before she knew it, he had sliced his sword threw the neck and the wolf was dead. A single strike. That's all it took for him to chop the wolf's head off. He did it with such ease, as if his sword were going through butter. How strong was he?

There were hunks of Wraim's neck torn out and blood pooling from it. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was as if the horror of it was transfixing her there. Wraim wreathed on the ground, making the strangest noises she had ever heard. Was he attempting to speak? The man opened his mouth and all that came out was more blood. Nelcara's stomach churned and felt as though she were going to be sick.

She watched as Moth looked down at the man. He was so calm, as if everything was okay. He took the sword he had just pulled from the wolf and swiftly buried it in Wraim's chest. The noises stopped and his body went still. Before Moth had even completely removed the sword he was giving orders.

"Halnir, in the morning wrap the body and take it back to the encampment. I—"

"But we's supposed ta take her together. That's what they said." Halnir interrupted.

Moth turned to face him with a speed she didn't know a person could possess. His eyebrows screwed up and his lips formed a tight sneer. That was a face of pure rage. Nelcara was certain of that.

"Now you're concerned about orders?!" Moth growled in a deep tone. He stepped towards Halnir, fists clenched.

"Well…I…" Halnir stumbled backwards. Nelcara tried to do the same, retreating behind her blanket.

"Go." Moth commanded. When Halnir didn't move he yelled "NOW!" Halnir jumped back and stumbled off.

Well this had been a horrible evening; she was groped by a creep, now said creep's body was laying on the ground, there was a wolf, and now she was alone with probably the most angriest person in the world.

Moth let out an angry huff as he turned to her. She froze. Had she done something? Could he hear her thoughts? He stared down at her. With not much other choices, she stared back. It took her a moment but she noticed the anger was fading from his eyes.

"You alright?"

She nodded. Her throat was too dry to speak.

"Good. Go on to sleep" He was short with her but not directly rude or angry. She laid down as quickly as she could but didn't know if she'd actually get any sleep.


End file.
